Magic released edolas natsu oneshot
by Wolfalchemist01
Summary: A oneshot about edolas Natsu and an Oc. hope ya'll like it


"C'mon Jay, bet you can't catch me." Earthland Natsu yelled as he was being chased by Jay, who was being followed by Happy.

"Get back here Natsu!"

"Guys, are you sure walking, or running in your case, is going to bring us somewhere without resting." Lucy said, complaining, which wouldn't be surprising. The moment they got out of Edolas Natsu's car.

"We'll i asked him to drive further."

"Natsu, you get motionsick and you scared the shit out of him."

"Jaaay, i didn't scare him. I just asked him why he didn't get sick."

"Hey everyone, look at that." Charle shouted while pointing at bottom of the mountain. "Isn't that Edolas Natsu? It looks like his car won't start."

"Look over there! It's the army."

"ERZA? She's there aswell." Lucy said, pointing at the sky from her hiding spot, behind earthland Natsu.

Jay grabbed in pocket she had on the left side of her jeans, taking out some magic capsules. '6 left.'

"Don't tell me your planning on going against them alone, you know the magic will run out soon?"

Not responding to Charle, Jay opened 4 of the bottles at once, getting enough magic running through her to change into a wolf with dark purple fur, white tail and hair on its neck.

"Jay.." Natsu said walking over to the wolf infront of him. "What are you?" He stopped his sentence when the wolf opened her eyes, revealing a set of angry red eyes.

With a deep growl she dashed off towards Edolas Natsu.

"Over there men, GRAB HIM!" The army yelled as they ran towards the panicking pinkhaired boy.

"Crap... they're coming." Natsu ran away from the car as he saw a huge wolf running towards him at high speed.

"NATSU! JUMP ON!" Jay yelled, still in her wolf form.

Slowing down her pace, the wolf told Natsu to jump on hy grabbing hold of the white hair on her neck.

"Hold on tight."

Natsu grabbed the wolf around her neck. Looking behind her as they ran, Jay saw Erza closing in on them. 'You have to be faster to catch me.'

Picking up her pace, Jay sped over the sandy ground, creating a cloud of dust behind her. Noticing a few soldiers hiding behind a rock, ready to attack when they ran past, she skillfully jumped over them and ran as quick as her paws could take her and Edolas Natsu away from the army chasing them. "J-Jay," A quiet voice said from behind Jay's ears, knowing well it was the boy on her back getting uneasy from the chase, not wanting to get caught.

Unable to think of a reply, Jay saw a huge forest in the distance. "Hang on Natsu, i saw a place."

"But they are still following us!"

"Don't worry, i've escaped more then one army on earthland." Jay replied to the scared young man on her back.

Feeling the change of ground underneath her paws, Jay knew exactly what to do. She ran between big stone walls, being followed by the faster ones of the army.

"This road is heading for a dead end men, we have them now." 'Oh no you don't' Jay thought to herself as she ran up the wall, getting grip on a thin part of rock sticking out from the side, making her way to the part infront of the army coming through the opening. As she pushed herself off the wall, Jay jumped over the men infront of her, making some of them jump away in fear, before dashing off again and taking a different path which led to the top of the rocks.

'I know she's waiting there. Her scent is all over here.' The wolf wizard thought as she ran over the narrow paths, barely capable of running on them due to the size of the wolf form.

When they reached the top, no one was there. Only a massive canyon between the platform they were on and a cave, which was slightly higher.

"There you are, you won't escape this time, Fairy Tail wizard." Jay turned slightly to look behind her, only to find herself dangerously close to the edge with Erza on a short distance behind her.

"Oh really." An annoyed smile appeared on the wolf's muzzle. "I dare you to try and stop me."

After saying that, the wolf ran towards the canyon, taking only a few seconds to reach her top speed. 'i hope this magic will last.' Is what ran through her mind as she leaped over the massive canyon. Erza, who had stopped just before the edge, couldn't believe it. This girl had a weird magic, but controlled it perfectly. Before she knew, the wolf and Fairy Tail member were gone. Thinking they fell down the canyon, she got back onto her dragon and left the area.

IN THE CAVE

'Where am i?' E. Natsu thought as he stood up slowly and walked towards the opening, before tripping over something. Or rather someone.

"Huh?"

When he turned around E. Natsu saw Jay laying on the ground, breathing but not moving. After shaking her, he heard a small groan coming from the girl.

"We made it into the cave. Thank god we did." Jay said, holding her head slightly as she got up, before turning it sideways to look at E. Natsu.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He yelled as he tackled Jay into a hug. "I would have been caught if you wouldn't have shown up."

"Erm, i couldn't let them get you." The female wizard said as she looked to the ground, trying to hide her blush that was crawling over her face.

"Are you okay?" Edolas Natsu asked when he looked at Jay, before letting go of the hug.

"Y-Yea, i'm fine. Lets go look for another exit because we won't make it out the other way." After saying that, Jay made her way deeper into the cave.

"Oh Okay." E. Natsu said to his new friend, thinking she actually was kinda... nice, before running after her.

WITH EARTHLAND NATSU

"I hope they are safe, that army went after them the moment Jay dashed through them."

"Don't worry Lucy, she's the fastest one of our guild remember." Natsu replied with a big smile on his face, knowing Jay would have found a way to get away from those people.

WITH JAY AND EDOLAS NATSU IN THE EVENING

"Let's rest here, okay Natsu?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, we're still in the cave, besides Erza isn't anywhere near." Jay replied to her worried friend before a huge yawn escaped.

"Tired?"

"Huh? I guess i'm kind of tired but i can't sleep on a rock."

"Oh." The boy known as 'fireball' Natsu said as he looked around, spotting a bunch of dry leaves next to a part of the rocky wall.

"I- i have an idea."

"What's the idea?"

Natsu just held out his hand, waiting for Jay to give her hand and led her too the patch of leaves before sitting down, pulling the girl along with him and feeling relieved when she sat down next to him. Something about her was different. Normally girls would yell at him or be angry because he was easily scared, but this girl, Jay, was not like that. The time they walked she asked him about how it was to live here, without being pushy. And why the royal city put the current rule on magic. Even if he waited long to reply, she never got upset.

A weight against his side made Natsu look up from his thoughts, looking at Jay, who fell asleep against him.

"Jay?"

No reply came. When a cold gust of wind made its way in, Jay shivered. Unsure of what her reply would be, Natsu put his arm underneath Jay's legs and moved her sideways on his lap. A heavy sigh of relief escaped his lips, which he didn't know he was holding in. Jay moved slightly, making herself more comfortable as she burried her face into Natsu's chest, making the boy blush a shade much darker then his hair. When her hand slipped down and hit the one of E. Natsu, he felt Jay's hand was ice cold. 'Not only her hands are cold but her face aswell.' He thought as his hand touched her face. 'Please don't mind this.' Was the last thought before Natsu wrapped his arms around the young girl's waist, making himself blush even more when he felt her relax and release a sigh that almost sounded as if she was happy.

"I'll watch over you."

IN THE MORNING

Jay opened her eyes thinking 'i slept very good for once.' Then she noticed a pair of arms held her against a warm chest, looking up slightly she saw a sleeping E. Natsu, his head bent forward slightly. Leaning up a little, dispite the massive blush on her face, Jay put her lips on his cheek and gave him a short kiss, waking up the young wizard.

"AH, sorry, i thought that, since you were cold yesterday it would be okay for -" Before E. Natsu could finish his sentence, Jay wrapped her arms around his neck, in a gentle, warming hug.

"Eh?"

"Thank you, for keeping me warm." The girl said softly as she pulled away slightly. "You might be a scaredycat sometimes but i'm glad you kept me warm." Jay finished as she looked to the side slightly.

"Erm, no problem." E. Natsu replied as he looked into the eyes of the girl that was still on his lap.

As Jay looked back into the eyes of her friend, she felt herself leaning in and giving him a short kiss on the lips. When she pulled back, E. Natsu was looking at her with wide eyes. "Jay?"

'Oh no...' Thinking she did something wrong Jay got up and ran to the exit of the cave. But before she reached it, a hand pulled her back and into someones chest.

"Don't run away, please Jay."

"But Natsu, I won't be able to see you once we have to go back."

"I know, but maybe you can stay here."

"I don't know."

"Please. Please Jay." E. Natsu said as he held Jay close to him before doing something that was totally out of character for him. He grabbed the ravenhaired girls face and kissed her. Pulling back slightly he asked once again, "Please, stay here."

Jay replied by wrapping her arms around his neck and said, "If you can convince me, i will."

Earning a smile from the boy who was holding her, she leaned in slowly. When their lips touched it felt as if they were set on fire. Every part of their body's yearned for it, dispite the short time together, it felt as if this place felt like home for Jay. When they broke the kiss for some air, E. Natsu leaned his forehead against Jay and whispered, "please." Jay could see in his eyes that he was serious about it. "I'll think about it. Alright?" This was enough to bring a small smile on the boys face, before walking out the cave and towards the royal city.

FAST FORWARD TO BEFORE DEPATURE BACK TO EARTHLAND

"WOW! That was some battle wasn't it Jay?"

"You say it Natsu! Haha. You went crazy in there."

"I'm glad we can go back, i hate not being able to use my magic."

"Think of it this way Gajeel, you had a good time in the end."

"Meh."

"Are you sure it's okay for me to come along?" A young girl with short white hair asked everyone. "Sure it is. Besides i bet your brother and sister on earthland are missing you." Lucy replied as everyone walked to the opening that lead to earthland, ready to leave Edolas.

"Jay? What's the matter?" Happy asked when he noticed their friend wasn't following.

"You guys. I-i can't come with you."

"What? But Jay... everyone will miss you."

"I know Lucy. But i've found something i can protect."

Natsu smiled, somehow he knew what his friend was on about.

"Don't you forget us alright."

"You'd wish Natsu. Make sure you take care of Lisanna."

"Don't you worry about that."

With that everyone, minus Gajeel ran towards Jay and engulfed her into a big group hug.

"Take care Guys. Maybe we will meet again some day." The female wizard said to her friends with a tear escaping her eyes.

With that she let go of her friends and watched them go through the portal, back to earthland. Waving to them one last time, and getting a 'see you again' wave in return the portal closed.

WITH EDOLAS FAIRY TAIL GUILD

"C'mon Natsu, cheer up. I'm sure she wanted to say goodbye."

"SHE LEFT!" was the only reply Elfman got when he tried to calm down his friend. Natsu had always been emotional when it came to certain stuff.

Before he had the chance to talk again a distant howl was heard. "NO i thought they defeated everyone."

"That's..." Natsu jumped up and ran out the guild faster then a bullet.

As Jay changed back to her normal form, which was easier now because of the change on the magic rule, she saw a familiar pinkhaired male running towards her, tears of happiness coming out of his eyes.

"JAAAAYYYYY!"

The moment he hugged her, lifting Jay off the ground and spun her around in cirkles. "Your back. You stayed."

"Haha, yea. I'm staying here."

Natsu put Jay on her feet again before giving her a long kiss which turned more passionate kiss.

"WHOOHOO GO NATSU!"

"DIDN'T KNOW U HAD IT IN YOU."

Natsu looked behind him with a slightly worried look on his face.

"Natsu."

"Hmm?" The pinkhaired replied.

"Ignore anything bad okay," Jay said with a smile. "Just remember why i came here."

"To be my.."

Jay smiled, knowing very well which word he meant. "Yup." Earning a smile from Natsu.

"How about i teach you how to drive?"

"Really? You'd do that? Thank you." The ravenhaired girl replied, giving her boyfriend a warm hug.

"Let's go then." Natsu replied with a big smile on his face, giving Jay another kiss, while grabbing the hand of the girl he loved dearly, dispite the fact he only met her a few weeks ago.

Ever since Jay decided to stay in Edolas, the Natsu that lived there, changed little by little, however in certain situations he would never change. But when it came to Jay, he had all the confidence he needed, not ever regretting asking her to stay.


End file.
